


Front porch and one more kiss

by Femstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Goodnight Kiss, M/M, Open Ending, non famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femstyles/pseuds/Femstyles
Summary: A goodnight kiss on a front porch
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Front porch and one more kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, but I wanted to put it out into the world!
> 
> This is unbettad so any mistakes are my own sorry! 
> 
> The title is from I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes

Harry pulls up to the tall building of apartments, his headlights cutting through the night and illuminating the stairs to the main entrance. The atmosphere is quiet in the car, the kind of peace enveloping the couple inside as their evening together comes to a close. Louis looks over across the console as he tries to find words to thank Harry for such a lovely date.

The words get lost when he meets Harry's gorgeous eyes and the other man smiles softly back at him. "I had a wonderful night. Let me walk you up?" Harry suggests quietly, asking permission though it seems he doesn't want to hear a no.

With a nod of his head, Louis opens the door on his side and steps out to meet Harry in front of the vehicle. Once the car shuts off, his date steps close and gently reaches out to tangle their fingers together as they walk toward the steps. Louis bites at his lower lip amazed at the butterflies that swarm wildly in his chest at such a simple gesture as holding hands.

He's not sure what it is, but the night is quiet and Louis feels like he is clinging to the last moments of tonight like he's afraid to let go. "Thank you. This was a lovely date," Louis tells Harry as he turns to face him when they're on the landing of the stairs.

If Louis is being honest with himself, this date with Harry is the first good first date he's had in far too long, and he's already looking forward to a second date. The light that hangs above the door reminds him of just a short while earlier in the night when Harry had taken him to the Urban Light art installation and they'd walked among the pillars.

Louis had admired the way that the pillars illuminated the sharp lines of Harry's gorgeous face as he spoke about his dreams of opening a vegan bakery as soon as he can afford to rent a space, and he had wondered why he had boycotted this attraction simply for being too touristy when it made him feel like this.

Harry gently tugs at Louis' hand to get him to turn fully toward him, effectively pulling him out of his daydream, and Louis vaguely notes how close their bodies are as their eyes meet.

Louis lets out a soft breath of air as Harry leans in, his hand reaching up to rest gently on his jaw and their lips connect in a slow kiss. Louis feels his skin erupt in goosebumps, his hands instantly reaching up and pressing into Harry's chest to hold him steady as the butterflies in his belly swoop. 

They kiss gently at first, lips moving in sync and finding a pace that feels so natural. When they break apart with a final soft peck, Louis bites his lip and peers up at the other man through his lashes. "It's getting late.." he murmurs their faces still so close as his eyes flick from Harry’s eyes to his lips and back. Before Harry can respond, Louis closes the gap again and steals any words that the taller man may have been trying to say.

Harry groans quietly as Louis' hands find their way into his hair. "I should get going," he mumbles between kisses that make Louis’ weak in the knees, his lips finding his way to the soft traces of stubble on Louis' jaw. 

Louis gasps quietly and pulls Harry's face back to connect their lips again in a kiss that is far too risque for a goodnight kiss on the doorstep. Making up his mind, Louis pulls away just enough to press their foreheads together. "Do you want to come up?" He asks, idly toying with the top button of Harry’s silky shirt.

The response he receives is a blinding smile and a nod before Louis grabs the door and leads the way inside, his heart still soaring and his hand still tangled with Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](www.femstyles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
